Tiny/Transcript
SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Mary Margaret's Apartment's door. Mr. Gold knocks on the door with his cane. Emma Swan opens the door. Mr. Gold: Ready to go, Miss Swan? Emma: Almost. (Henry Mills approaches) Henry: Do you think it'll be cold where we're going or warm? Emma: I think layers are always a good idea. Mr. Gold: I thought the terms of our agreement were quite clear. You owe me a favor; you alone. Emma: I'm not leaving Henry here with Cora lurking about. So either we both go or we both stay. (Mr. Gold thinks) Mr. Gold: Then, we'll have to purchase another plane ticket, won't we? Emma: (she looks confused) Wait, we're flying? Mr. Gold: Don't worry, I'm covering expenses, even the new ones. (Mary Margaret Blanchard approaches Henry and helps him with his jacket) David Nolan: (coming down the stairs) You're a real gentleman, aren't you? (David gives a bag to Emma and walks over to Gold) Alright, Gold. You're going out there with my family. Just know, if anything happens to them- Mr. Gold: Then you'll what? Cross the town line and David Nolan will hunt me down in his animal rescue van? David: I'll be devastated. This isn't a threat, it's a request. Take care of them. Mr. Gold: I promise no harm will come to your family. After all...we have a deal. SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Mr Gold's car. Mr. Gold is driving out of town. Henry: So, where are we going? Mr. Gold: Logan International Airport. Emma: I think he meant the one after that. Mr. Gold: Let's just take things one step at a time shall we? Emma: Do you really think that shawl's gonna work? Mr. Gold: Well if it doesn't, and I revert to my cursed self, we're all gonna have some problems. It'll work. (Mr. Gold's car crosses the town line, and a blue light shimmers over him) Emma: So? Mr. Gold: My name is Rumplestiltskin. And we're gonna find my son. SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Mary Margaret's Apartment. David is putting on a gun holster. Mary Margaret: You like the holster, huh? David: (chuckles) I miss carrying a sword. Mary Margaret: Well it looks good on you. David: Come on. Leroy has the dwarves on Cora watch. They've got eyes everywhere, but they could use our help.(He helps Mary Margaret put on her coat) Mary Margaret: Really? How hard can it be to find a powerful sorceress in a small town? David: (He opens the door, and Regina Mills is standing outside it about to knock) Apparently not very hard. Mary Margaret: Regina, you're back. Regina: I know you think I'm responsible for poor Dr. Hopper's death. David: He's...alive. Regina: What? Mary Margaret: You were framed. Regina: Who would do that? Mary Margaret: Your mother. She's here. Regina: Well, that's-that's not possible. Mary Margaret: When we found a way back so did she. (Regina sighs.) We were wrong. And we're so sorry. Regina: I know. But if Cora's here, then we're all in dangerous. Please, you have to let me see my son. I can protect him. Mary Margaret: He's not here. Regina: What? David: Mr. Gold asked Emma to help him find his son. They left town about an hour ago with Henry. Regina: And no one told me? Mary Margaret: We didn't know where you were. And to be honest, Regina, I don't think Emma has to run anything by you. Regina: No, I suppose she doesn't. (Regina leaves the apartment) Mary Margaret: (She shuts the door) Well that went well. David: For her, it doesn't get much better. Come on, let's go find Cora. Mary Margaret: Where? David: No idea. (He hands Mary Margaret her bow and arrow) But I know who to ask. SCENE: Storybrooke Dock. David, Mary Margaret and Leroy have just released Hook from the hospital. Hook: You didn't even ask me about my recovery. Mary Margaret: How are you feeling, Hook? Hook: Come closer and feel for yourself. David: (Pushes Hook backwards) You wanna lose the other hand? Where's the ship? Come on, Archie told us, it's shielded somehow isn't it... mate. Hook: Aye. That it is. Follow me. I don't know what you expect to find, Cora won't be there. David: Maybe she left something behind that will tell us where she went, let's go. (Pushes Hook forward) Leroy: No funny business. I'm watching you, pirate. Hook: Yes, dwarf. That should deter me from any malfeasance. Mary Margaret: Oh, don't worry Leroy, he'll help us. Hook: What makes you so sure? Mary Margaret: Because you're a pirate. You know which way the wind blows, and right now; it is gusting towards us. Hook: Oh, I see where you daughter got her gumption. (Looks at David and smirks) Follow me. (He pushes Leroy aside and climbs the invisible stairs that lead to his ship.) SCENE: Hook's ship. David is climbing down the stairs that lead onto the main deck. Leroy: You sailed this ship from our land. Can you sail it back? Hook: My ship? She's a marvel. Made from enchanted wood. We weathered many a storm together, seeing many strange glittering shores. But to travel between lands, she must go through a portal. Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts